


Sink or Swim? (fly)

by aryablakes



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Magic, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: “I’m just saying,” Hope muttered, “we know why we’re here.” She said, dramatically, staring up at Lizzie.“I didn’t even want to get on a boat!” Josie exclaimed, from where she lay on the boat, face slightly green.Lizzie looked down at her shoes, her cheeks red with embarrassment, before she looked back up, trying to shove it down, “It’s notmyfault the boat is sinking!”Hope, Josie, and Penelope sighed, in unison.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sink or Swim? (fly)

“I’m just saying,” Hope muttered, “we know why we’re here.” She said, dramatically, staring up at Lizzie.

“I didn’t even want to get on a boat!” Josie exclaimed, from where she lay on the boat, face slightly green.

Lizzie looked down at her shoes, her cheeks red with embarrassment, before she looked back up, trying to shove it down, “It’s not _my _fault the boat is sinking!”__

__Hope, Josie, and Penelope sighed, in unison._ _

__“We gotta call dad.” Josie sat up_ _

__“We can’t,” Lizzie complained, “no phones.”_ _

__Josie groaned, and laid back down, huffing to herself, one hand laying across her stomach._ _

__“He wouldn’t be able to get here fast enough, anyway.” Penelope said, laying down next to Josie._ _

__“Well what are we gonna do?”_ _

__“Why don’t you offer a suggestion, Lizzie.” Penelope said, venom clear in her voice, “Cause, the way I see it, this,” She said, hand waving around to the situation at hand, “is all your fault.”_ _

__“I didn’t make the boat sink!” She yelled again, stomping her foot, making her look like a small child._ _

__“None of us even wanted to come!”_ _

__“Okay, come on, Pen, back off.” Josie stood up, swaying slightly, before pushing Penelope back away from Lizzie._ _

__“We could always try to fly?” Hope suggested, “I mean, you two can siphon from me, and, I think, I have enough magic for us to get home?”_ _

__“That could work.” Lizzie smiled at Hope._ _

__The four witches smiled at each other, and grabbed their hands, flying away from the sinking boat,- moments before it fully submerged into the water, and flew into the uncertainty of the sky._ _

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
